Tiago vai ter nenê
by xxXMari-chanXxx
Summary: Lily descobre a maior das bençãos, está grávida. Agora Tiago resolveu passar os perigosamente longos nove meses ao lado da esposa. [HILÁRIO]
1. A descoberta

**Titulo:** Tiago vai ter nenê

**Autor:** Miss.My.Love (eh mais facil mariana, ou mari, pq eu to sempre mudando essa joça... muito prazer.)/ Mari Johnson Weasley

**Shipper:** James Potter (Tiago.. ok?) & Lily Evans (aqui ja ta Potter...) e não me matem, mas um pequeno indicio SB/RL (como eu iria resistir?)

**Resumo:** Lily descobre a maior das bençãos, está grávida! Agora Tiago resolveu acompanhar perigosamente de perto esses loongos nove meses

**Atenção:** Marido-temperamental + ruiva-grávida-de-TPM-contínua + lobisomen-chocólatra-que-num-chove-nem-molha + homem-sedutor-com-a-doença-do-cachorro-louco(literalmente) + alguns aditivos não mencionados

A Meu Merlim, não quero nem ver!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence e/ou tem fins lucrativos (isso mesmo, eh tudo da tia Jo!)

* * *

1.**A descoberta**

Haviam milhas de campos verdes a sua frente, ele galopava sem rumo, sem destino, apenas sentindo o vento bater-lhe o nariz.  
Corria, corria em direção ao sol.  
Um cachorro negro apareceu do seu lado. Um enorme cão, que começou a correr com ele.  
Ele abriu a boca cheia de dentes, mas não parecia que ia avançar.  
Parecia que ia soltar uma exclamação, um grito de liberdade.  
Tomou fôlego e:

-Tiago! Acorda!

"Droga!" Era Lily.

Tudo bem! Ela era o amor de sua vida, mas Tiago ja tivera esse sonho antes, e sabia que depois de atravessar uma colina, ele e Sirius voltavam ao normal e iam parar em uma espécie de spa trouxa só para mulheres (que ficavam nuas). Ela o acordou na melhor parte!

-Vamos Tiago!

"Quem sabe se eu fingir não estar ouvindo, ela va embora"

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER! Levata caramba!

-hunf!...

"Não foi"

-Não vai levantar amor?

"ESPERA! Silencio... será que ela foi embora?"

CHUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁA' (n/a relampago: não, eu não sou boa em onomatopéias...)

-Ai...

Foi a unica coisa que Tiago conseguiu dizer pelo estado de choque.

Lilian havia conjurado um enorme balde d'agua em cima dele.

-Bom dia meu amor, dormiu bem?

-Ja levantei! Ja levantei!- vendo o olhar dela completou- docinho.

-Que bom xuxu- disse ela enquanto secava a cama com a varinha, só a cama.

Ele praguejava discretamente enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

Depois de terminar de se secar, Tiago desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

"Lá esta ela! Sentada na mesa da cozinha, lendo o Profeta Diário, com cara de inocente... ate parec... opa! Ela esta olhando! Sorria Tiago!Sorria"

-Bom dia Tiago.

-dia - resmungou ele.

-Até que você acordou cedo para um domingo, dormiu bem?

Ele a olhou com um olhar de eu-sei-aonde-você-quer-chegar!-teria-dormido-melhor-se-você-não-fosse-você!-mas-eu-não-vou-revidar-porque-sei-que-se-fizer-isso-vou-dormir-no-sofá-e-eu-sei-que-é-domingo T-T (n/a: eu já lancei um olhar desses... ).

Ela respondeu com um: há-há-te-peguei-mas-não-ouse-me-deixar-no-vácuo.  
Ele entendeu:

-Quais são os planos para hoje?

-Bom, o Sirius apareceu na lareira e disse que a prima dele, Andrômeda, esta envolvida em um projeto com senhoras de idade, acho que ela cuida delas, ou as distrai, sei lá, mas ela me convidou para participar.

-E você vai?

-Claro! Alias, vou ficar aqui mesmo, combinamos que a reunião de hoje seria aqui em casa. Ahn! E hoje é o dia do pôquer, viu?

-Pelo menos o Almofadinhas vem?

-Não sei...Mas se vier, não quero suas "bagunças"!

Tiago estav tomando banho. Estava preocupado com Lily. Esta, apesar de providenciar-lhe um bom resfriado, havia reclamado de estar enjoada.

Saiu do banheiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura.  
"Talvez seja melhor leva-la ao St. Mungus... as velinhas ainda não chegaram mesmo."

E desceu as escadas co um folheto do St. Mungus- estava no banheiro.

-Lily, você não quer ir ao St. Mungus enquanto as gagás não chegam?-disse sem tirar os olhos do folheto

-Isso não sera possivel Tiago.

-Ué? Por quê?

-Benza Deus.

-Amem.

Tiago percebeu que esa não era a voz de Lily e levantou o olhar.

-As "gagás" ja estão aqui.

-Putaqueopariu!-foi a única coisa que ele pode dizer antes de se jogar atrás do sofá.

No hall de entrada estavam Lilian- com uma expressão indecifrável-, Andrômedra- se segurando para não desabar de rir-, Sirius- que nem se preocupou com isso, ja estava rolando de rir da cena, sem a menor cerimônia-, e um bando de senhoras de olhos arregalados.

-Ae Pontas! Nu artistico?

-Vai à merda cachorrão.

-Bom senhoras (e Sirius) lhes apresento meu marido, Tiago James Poter.

* * *

-Tiago pára.

…

-Tiago, chega.

…

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER! PARE DE FAZER SINAL DAS MINHAS CARTAS OU VOCÊ VAI EMBORA!

-Poxa Lily, você acaba com a diversão. Ja não deixou agente jogar e...

-Isso serve para você tambem Sirius.

-...

-Então senhoras- dise Andrômeda, impedindo que Lily acabasse espancando os dois (pois estava fazendo sinais, tentando entregar as cartas delas)- o que vocês tem?

-Peito caido- sussurou Sirius de modo que so Tiago escutasse.

-Um roial flush (n/a: eu naum sei jogar poquer, intaum ce tive erradu desculpe).

-PONTAAAASSS!

-Ai... Que foi Almofada?

-ENTÃO ERA POR ISSO QUE NUNCA GANHAVAMOS O STRIP PÔQUER! VOCÊ COÇOU A CABEÇA FEITO HIPÓGRIFO E FEZ A DANÇA DO ACASALAMENTO DO TRASGO MONTANHÊS! ISSO QUER DIZER QUE ELA TAVA COM JOGO FRACO E...

-CHEGA DE BERRAR!- Lily esplodiu- com licença senhoras.

E ela foi arrastando os dois pela orelha ate a sala de TV (ou sala trouxa, como Tiago gostava de chamar)

-Os dois estão de castigo! Não ousem sair!

-Qual é Pontas fêmea! Você não é a minha mãe e...-olhar assassino da Lily- sim, senhora.

-Pronto, podemos jogar em paz.

-Lilian, querida -chamou uma das senhoras- só me diga uma coisa, por que você queria ir ao St. Mungus?

-Não estou passando bem sabe Carmen?

-Sintomas, por favor- falou Andrômeda.

-Bom, tenho andado enjoada, zonza...

-Os gêmeos incomodam?-perguntou Andrômeda

-Hã?

-Seus seios estão dolorido?

-Agora que você falou, sim estão.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Bom, ontem eu estava lavando roupa, eu gosto de lavar roupa naquela maquina trouxa, mas quando me dei por mim tinha colocado as roupas escuras com o meu vestido branco, ai manchou e eu me lembrei da história de uma camponesa trouxa, que inha mãe contou, e ela era maltratada e rasgaram seu unico vestido e... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Pobre camponesa! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...  
todas se olharam e concluiram com uma cara de certeza:

-Grávida.

Tiago e Sirius, que tinham fugido do "castigo" se entreolharam, antes de Tiago desmaiar e fazer um barulhão chamando a atenção de todos.

* * *

**Vamos ver se vai agradar ao ´público... se agradar (como agradou na floreioseborroes) eu posto o resto (que ficou mto melhor q esse cap ¬¬)**

**Beijos**


	2. Primeiro mês

**Titulo:** Tiago vai ter nenê

**Autor:** Miss.My.Love (eh mais facil mariana, ou mari, pq eu to sempre mudando essa joça... muito prazer.)/ Mari Johnson Weasley

**Shipper:** James Potter (Tiago.. ok?) & Lily Evans (aqui ja ta Potter...) e não me matem, mas um pequeno indicio SB/RL (como eu iria resistir?)

**Resumo:** Lily descobre a maior das bençãos, está grávida! Agora Tiago resolveu acompanhar perigosamente de perto esses loongos nove meses

**Atenção:** Marido-temperamental + ruiva-grávida-de-TPM-contínua + lobisomen-chocólatra-que-num-chove-nem-molha + homem-sedutor-com-a-doença-do-cachorro-louco(literalmente) + alguns aditivos não mencionados

A Meu Merlim, não quero nem ver!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence e/ou tem fins lucrativos (isso mesmo, eh tudo da tia Jo!)

* * *

2.**Primeiro mês**

-Tiago!  
-...  
-Tiago acorda!  
-Lily querida, acho melhor leva-lo para o quarto, foi um susto bem grande. Talvez se esperarmos ele acordar e esclarecermos as coisas.  
-Não, tudo bem, eu vou acorda-lo  
E começou a arregaçar suas mangas.  
-E é por isso que eu adoro ser trouxa.

PAF! (n/a: olha as onomatopéias ai traveiz)

-Lily, acalme-se!  
-Relaxa Carmen, eu vi isso em uma novela, olha só, acho que ele ja ta acordando...  
nada  
-Hum, ok, podem me ajudar?  
-Reanimus (n/a: inventei)!  
Tiago abriu os olhos assustado e se levantou:  
-Quem sou eu? Aonde estou? Onde esta o Olly?  
-Tiago...  
-Lily! eu não estava sonhando, eu, você, nos estamos grávidos!?  
-Precisamos confirmar ainda Tiago, mas acho que sim.  
-Oh, Lilian, eu te am...  
As senhoras ja estavam suspirando

PAF!

-Seu idiota! Você fugiu do castigo!  
-Mas Lily eu...  
-Caramba! Você nâo me respeita!  
-Eu..  
-Você...  
-Lily  
-Me odeia... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!  
-Concerteza, grávida- disseram todas as mulheres presentes.  
-snif, snif...  
-Lilian...?  
-Que?  
-Ta tudo bem?  
-Você acha que eu tenho algum problema?  
-Não, desculpe.  
-...  
-...  
-Okay meninas, de volta ao poquer!  
-Lily...  
-Diga Andrômeda.  
-Tu ta legal?  
-É, normalzinha...  
-Hum... ok então, senhoras, quem tinha um royal flush mesmo?  
-Era eu!Era eu! ( o )

-Vamos subir Pontas, cê precisa descançar...  
Sirius leva Tiago para cima

-Sirius, eu não acredito...-falava Tiago com as mãos na cabeça  
-Nem eu!  
-Pois é, imagina só!  
-Como "imaginar"??Aconteceu!  
-Então cara! Nem sei o que dizer!  
-Eu sei.  
-Sabe?  
-Claro!  
-...  
-...  
-Fala!  
-Ahn...Tem certeza?  
-Não, mas o cão é o melhor amigo do homen não é mesmo?  
-...  
-...  
-Quando você bolou essa frase?  
-Semana passada, quando a Lily começou a chorar porque viu um cachorro abandonado...  
-Hum...  
-...  
-É uma frase muito boa cara..  
-E eu não sei? Acho que os trouxas também falam isso.  
-Hum...  
-...  
-Que foi?  
-Cê não ia fala o que achava do...  
-Ah! Claro! Posso falar?  
-Diga.  
-Cê devia desce lá e da uma bifa nela cara!

POF (n/a: PEDALA!!!)

-Que foi Pontas!!  
-De que que você tá falando!?  
-Do que você tava falando?  
-Ué! Ela tá grávida!!  
-Hum...  
-...  
-...  
-Sirius... do que você tava falando?  
-Ela te deu dois tapas cara!!  
-Almofada! Ela esta se sentindo fragilizada e...  
-Que foi?  
-Perai! Você disse dois??  
-Er... Bem...  
-Sirius!

Muitas alterações de humor depois

Já fazia cerca de uma semana desde a tarde do poquêr, Tiago estava se arrumando, iria levar Lily ao St. Mungus, para confirmar a grávidez.  
-Tiago! Vamos logo!- Ela gritava do pé da escada.  
-Num minuto Lilian!  
-Eu te conheço querido! Você é pior do que noiva!  
-Como sabe?- Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
-Eu me casei com você sabidão!  
-...

Tiago desceu as escadas.  
-Como estou.  
-Tiago... Vamos logo ao St. Mungus.- Lily falou como se já tivesse acostumada com aquilo  
-Eu só quero saber como está o meu visual!  
-Lindo Tiago, lindo, agora vamos?  
-Ha-há, o garanhão de Hogwarts...  
-Ainda está vivo, eu sei, eu sei, agora vamos querido?  
-Claro claro, para que privar os outros da minha...  
-Beleza incomparavel, solidariedade incrivel e modestia única? Seria crueldade.  
-Sabia que você ia me compreender.  
-Hunf...

E assim ambos aparataram para o hospital.  
-Viu como você me ama, até já completa as minhas frases!  
-Assim como era em Hogwarts.  
-Bons tempos eram aqueles.

Se dirigiram para uma atendente:  
-Olááá...-Tiago já ia falar mas Lily o interrompeu:  
-Por favor, qual o setor relacionado a maternidade?  
-3º andar, vire à direita.  
-Obrigada- e arrastou Tiago antes dele tentar cantar a pobre moça.

-Vamos Tiago, chega de brincadeiras, e se eu tiver grávida mesmo?  
-Mas você ja me disse que estava Lily  
-Aquilo foi intuição, o que vai valer agora é a palavra do médico.  
-Relaxa Lilian... Tudo vai dar certo.  
-Eu ja ouvi isso antes..  
-...?  
-Hogwarts, setimo ano, "Relaxa Lily, tudo vai dar certo", "Não creio que invadir a enfermaria da madame Ponfrei seja uma boa ideia PONTAS", "Pontas, da pra fazer ela ficar quieta? Temos que pegar aquela poção que cura o seboso das nossa 'peripercias'", "Aff, quer saber?Fui", "Lily espera eu...", Ai eu fui pro meu dormitório e no outro dia Filch estava arrastando vocês pelos corredores com cara de vitorioso.  
-É, mas quando você não estava olhando, nos demos uma vassourada nele e... Espera Lily!!  
-Que foi?  
-Boa memória essa sua!  
-Aff, Tiago! Vem, ja chegamos no nosso andar.-Lilian.  
-Quê?  
-Cê sabe que que agente tá procurando?  
-Sei Tiago.  
-Então por que você virou a esquerda?  
-...  
-Hein? Hein?  
-Pra ver se você tava prestando atenção, agora vem, precisamos ir pra sala de espera.  
-Tá bom...

-Lilian.  
-Quê?  
-Você percebeu que não tocou nenhuma musiquinha enquanto nós estávamos no elevador?  
-Nooossa, que absurdo querido!  
-Eu também acho! Imagina só se... Espera!  
-Que foi dessa vez meu bem?  
-Você estava sendo ironica não é criatura vil?  
-...  
-Potter!  
-Vem, é a nossa vez!  
-Você não pode fugir ruiva!  
-Jamé (n/a: eu fiz francês a uns 2 anos atras, mas naum lembro direito, era pra ser "jamais" )

Eles seguiram a curandeira auxiliar ate uma sala.  
-O doutor Finnert já esta aqui.  
-Obrigada, vem Tiago.  
-Boa tarde sr e sra Potter- falou um homem de cabelos castanhos escassos, com uma aparência cansada.  
-Hum..  
-Que foi Tiago?  
-Gostei do som disso...  
... silencio mortal seguido de um olhar incredulo da Lily  
-Bom sr Finnert, (desculpe essa pobre alma), desconfio que estou grávida.  
-E..  
-Queria confirmar.  
-Hum, ok, atualmente temos um método trouxa que vem trazido bons resultados.  
-Qual é??-perguntou Tiago ansioso  
-Faça xixi aqui.- disse simplesmente apontando para um pacotinho retangular  
-QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
-Tiago, calma.  
-Calma nada Lily!!Por que só você pode fazer as coisas legais! Você nem tem como mirar e...

POF

-Hum, ok, vou deixa-los à sós.  
–Não precisa doutor. E quando sai o resultado??  
-Alguns minutos depois de você, hum... urinar  
-HAHAHAHAHA  
-Que foi desta vez Tiago?  
-Urinar! HAHAHAHAHA!! Doutor, você é cômico!  
-Tiago, você sabe o que é urinar??  
-...  
-Ok, vem aqui um pouquinho senhor Potter.  
O curandeiro chamou Tiago num canto e cochichou algo no ouvido dele.  
-Eeeca! Pode ir urinar Lily, mas não sei com você vai mirar e...  
-A meu Merlin... Doutor, eu volto daqui a pouco..

Quinze minutos depois

-Pronto!- disse Lily aparecendo na porta.

-Credo Lilian! Demorou tudo isso??

-Eu tinha que esperar mudar de cor sabidão

-Posso ver senhora Potter?

-Claro... mas olhe, está azul

-...

-...

-...

-Ok, que foi doutor??

-Bom, esse teste é de resultados imediatos, então, para não mais enrolar...

A porta de uma sala é escancarada, saindo para um corredor um homem de pouco mais de vinte anos, saltitando feito uma gazela, seguido por uma mulher ruiva, também aparentando pouca idade, que estava quase da cor dos cabelos enquanto tentava parar o marido:

-Lily, precisamos avisar pra todo mundo!

-Tiago!

-Lalalalalalala –lálá!!

-Tiago!

-Tenho que encontrar o Almofada, fazer uma visita ao Remo, quem sabe até o Pedro??

-Tiago!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, você pode fotelenar para os seus pais se quiser! Mas eu não acho que eles sejam parte importante, com todo o respeito.

-Tiago!

-Ai Lily, estamos grávidos!!

-Vamos pra casa ok??

-Claro, meus pés já estão cansados de carregar um bebê!

Eles aparatam e chegam em casa.

Tiago se jogou no sofá.

-Lilian, eu não sei como eu vou conseguir aturar aquela barriguinha, tudo bem, é um bebê que esta dentro, mas perder a minha maravilhosa forma física, eu não sei se aguento!

-Então, que comece o primeiro mês- disse Lily fazendo cara de rendição e se jogando no sofá com Tiago.

-Ai Lily!

-Que foi?- disse rindo.

-No rosto não né??

* * *

**Oieeee!!!!**

**espero que tenham gostado desse cap!!**

**eu postei o mais rápido possivel... pq ainda queria mais coments no 1º cap, mas como naum rolo, ja postei assim mesmo**

**Olha, chama 1º mês, mas tecnicamente, o primeiro mês ja ta passando**

**e no resto da fic (pelo mesnos até o 5º cap) eu me descuidei e esqueci de marcar o tempo...**

**próximo capitulo: "Jantares" (dos quais o Sirius enche a pança (um pouco revoltado, mas enche...))**


	3. Jantares recheados

**Titulo:** Tiago vai ter nenê

**Autor:** Mari-chan agora...(eh mais facil mariana, ou mari, pq eu to sempre mudando essa joça... muito prazer.)/ Mari Johnson Weasley(na James Potter (Tiago.. ok?) & Lily Evans (aqui ja ta Potter...) e não me matem, mas um pequeno indicio SB/RL (como eu iria resistir?)

**Resumo:** Lily descobre a maior das bençãos, está grávida! Agora Tiago resolveu acompanhar perigosamente de perto esses loongos nove meses

**Atenção:** Marido-temperamental + ruiva-grávida-de-TPM-contínua + lobisomen-chocólatra-que-num-chove-nem-molha + homem-sedutor-com-a-doença-do-cachorro-louco(literalmente) + alguns aditivos não mencionados

A Meu Merlim, não quero nem ver!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence e/ou tem fins lucrativos (isso mesmo, eh tudo da tia Jo!)

* * *

3. **Jantares Recheados**

20:00, casa de Tiago e Lilian Potter

-E ai, o que vocês acham??

-...

-Qual é? Não é legal?

-Claro que é Tiago! O Sirius apenas não se acostumou com a idéia ainda...  
Não é mesmo Almof...

POF

-Pontas seu filho da mãe! Você me traiu!

-Almofada!!

-Nunca me deu sossego, e agora, engravida a outra!- Sirius de um soco no  
ombro de Tiago.

-A outra está aqui na sala, lembram??

-Desculpe-os Lily, sabe como é...

-Sei, a era dos marotos...

-Calma Sirius, pensa bem, vamos Ter um bebê!- Disse Tiago, desesperado  
para se desviar de Sirius.

-Pensando bem, até que por esse ponto é perdoável.- Sirius fez uma cara pensativa.

-Como assim "vamos ter um bebê", esqueceu que quem tá com o dito cujo na barriga sou eu??

-Deixa eles terem o sonho da casa própria Lily. No fundo eles estão felizes, acredite.

-É, eu sei, o que seria de mim sem você Remo...- disse Lily, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição- no fundo estamos todos felizes...Ei vocês dois!! Podem, ate se matar, mas não encostem no abajur da minha avó! Ok?

-Não se preocupe Pontas fêmea, eu deixo ele inteiro o suficiente para gerar um outro filho!- Disse Sirius, enquanto pulava nas costas de Tiago.

-Ah não, nessa parte não se preocupe tanto, já existe a inseminação artificial  
(n/a: naquela época já tinha??)!

-Maravilha Lilian!! Eu também te amo- disse Tiago seco, enquando tentava conter Sirius.

-Bom, vamos terminar o jantar??

-Claro Lilian, mas quanto aos dois??

-Eles se entendem...

-Óbvio, mas o frango ao molho pardo já acabou até la.

-Não se preocupe, Tiago se dá muito bem com salada... E aposto que o Sirius é tarado por churrasquinho de gato, não?

-É, tem razão, vamos comer.

---

Ding Dong

-Ela chegou Tiago!

-Ela quem?

-A Andrômeda!! Eu convidei ela pra vir aqui, lembra da Nymphadora??

-Aquela coisa nanica??

-É, a filha dela. Eu chamei ela aqui pra algumas dicas sabe? Queria que me  
ajudasse durante a gravidez, quem mais poderia me ajudar?..

-Mas você tem o maridão aqui!

-Ah é! Eu também chamei o Ted e o "mala-almofadado-que-tem-cheiro-de-  
cachorro"(n/a: Sirius)...-ignorando comentário-Comporte-se

Lilian parou em frente a porta e a abriu vagarosamente. Um enorme vulto preto passou pela abertura, e correu em direção a Tiago.

-PAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!- Lily berrou.

O cachorro se estirou no chão e encarou o olhar mortal dela com medo.

-Sirius, volte ao normal agora- disse Lily, vermelha, mas com a voz calma- Obrigada.- e virou-se para a porta- Andrômeda, Ted!! Bem-vindos!Entrem...

-Estraga prazeres-Sussurrou Sirius quando passou por ela para acompanha-los, ela sorriu divertida.

-Obrigada amor, salvou minha vida-disse Tiago, tentando beija-la.

-O que eu podia fazer?? Você estava perto da minha imitação de vaso  
chinês da era Ming, se você o quebrasse seria muito pior pra você, e alem disso, essa roupa eu te dei de natal, não podia estraga-la com baba de cachorro...-Tiago fez cara de incrédulo e entrou na sala, Lily o seguiu.

Jantar corre normal, Sirius e Tiago levam muitos chutes de Lily por baixo da mesa e Ted vai na lareira diversas vezes para ver como estava Nymphadora

-Com licença- disse Lily, tirando a mesa, Andrômeda a acompanhou, as duas  
foram pra cozinha.

-Lilian, parabéns, você esta grávida!

-Eu sei! Não é dez? Você tem alguma coisa pra falar que me ajude??

-Bom...

Sala

-Parabens Tiago!

-Valeu Ted, e ai??E a nanic.. Nymphadora?

-Hunf, já esta quase adulta segundo ela...

-Ted, fale a real pra ele!-disse Sirius divertido.

-Que real?

-É mesmo Almofada, que real? Você por acaso já conviveu com uma  
mulher grávida??

-Eu tenho minhas fontes... E ai?? Ela já começou a ter vontades?

-Hã??

-Já te pediu alguma comida absurda- disse Ted.

-Hum...

Cozinha.

-Uma das coisas boas de estar grávida é que você pode comer tudo que te  
der na telha, afinal- disse Andrômeda rindo- é em pró do bebê.

-Agora que você falou...-e caminhou ate a porta da cozinha.

Sala

-Hey Tiago!-Lily botou a cabeça pra fora da cozinha.

-Oioioi!!

-Nos temos jujubas de ameixa aqui em casa??

-Hein??

-Jujuba é tipo uma bala açucarada trouxa, quase como feijões de todos os  
sabores, mas geralmente são de sabores restritos, tipo frutas- explicou Ted

-Mas ela pediu um troço de ameixa!

Ted fez uma cara indecifravel.

-Você não respondeu!

-Claro! Eu nem sabia que existia! Tente conjurar!

-Não acho que esse tipo de coisa de certo.

-Tudo bem, depois eu vou atrás pra você!

Cozinha

-O que foi isso Lily?

-Um teste- disse ela com um sorriso maroto (n/a: olha com quem ela vive?  
uma hora ela tinha que aprender), Andrômeda riu.

Sala

-Viu só?? Era disso que eu tava falando cara- disse Sirius, incrédulo.

-Bah, eram só jujubas...

-Quero ver você agüentar 9 meses disso.

-Sirius! Uma mulher grávida não é o fim do mundo! É uma benção!

-Não quando a mulher dormiu com seu melhor amigo!

-Sirius, agente dorme junto desde os 18 anos! E a gente é casado!!

-...

-Você mentiu pra mim! Disse que não era virgem desde os 14!

-Er...pois é, mas voltando ao assunto, quando nascer, eu deixo você cuidar  
do bebê por uns dias, vai nascer com a minha cara, eu sei!

-Convencido! Pode ser que nasça com a cara da mãe!

-Ahn, ok! Quem é o marido, quem é a mulher aqui?- falou Ted, separando  
os dois..

Cozinha

-Ah, Lily, são os nove meses mais maravilhosos da nossa vida, e depois que  
nascem então?? Quando Nymphadora tinha um ano e meio resolveu nunca  
mais usar fralda, tivemos uma serie de acidentes, ate ela aprender a fazer  
direitinho-Ambas começaram a rir.

Sala

-Bom Tiago, agora que Sirius tocou no assunto mesmo, algumas mulheres  
ficam meio impossíveis, mas se você é o homem da casa, consegue  
controlar tudo.

-Homem da casa??

-É você que usa a lareira primeiro, é você que tem a voz da razão, ela  
sempre gosta de te agradar, ela, mesmo estando trabalhando, se joga aos seus pés...- disse Sirius

-Também não é assim Sirius!

-É você que fica por cima na hora do sex...

-Ta legal! Chega Black, como você sabe de tudo isso, não é Tiago?Tiago?  
Tiago, acorda!

-Ahn! Ah...desculpa, tava pensando...

-hasuhauhuahsuahsuahsuahushaushauhsuahs (n/a: nunca fiz risadas em uma  
fanfic), se essas regras que eu falei forem mesmo as básicas pra se ser o homem da casa, precisamos apresentar o amante da Lily pra esse capacho!

Cozinha

-Nossa, olha só a hora Lily!-disse Andrômeda, olhando para o relógio de  
parede da cozinha- Isso durou muito mais que um jantar! È impossivel que o  
Ted tenha olhado a hora, senão já estaria estérico, preocupado com a Dôra...-Andrômeda saiu da cozinha, seguida por Lily, as duas quase cairam quando se deparam com a cena da sala: Tiago estava tentando dar o chamado cuecão atômico em Sirius, e esse tentava morde-lo, mesmo em forma humana, Ted estava no meio, tentando separar os dois, mas já estava todo enrolado.

-OK CRIANÇAS- gritou Lily, tentando fazer uma voz mais alta do que a  
deles- JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA DE TODOS IRMOS, ENTENDERAM- disse  
ela, enquanto balançava os braços, aparentemente fazendo mímicas interpretativas que fizeram Andrômeda morrer de rir.

Assim que perceberam a presença de Lily e Andrômeda eles se soltaram, mas acabaram caindo.

Andrômeda se aproximou do monte confuso cheio de membros humanos espalhados:

-Ted? Querido, você taí? Precisamos ir pra casa, aposto que Nymphadora ainda nem pensou em dormir...- disse cutucando um braço avulso.

-Ei esse é o meu braço!- reclamou Sirius.

-Dôra?- O monte começou a se mover.

-Ei! Cuidado!

-Calma ai colega.

-AAAhhh!!!!

-Que foi?- perguntou Lily para Sirius.

-Tem uma mão boba no meu bumbum!!!

-An, desculpa, fui eu...

-Eu nunca imaginei isso de você Ted!

-É! Ele não precisa primo, ele tem tudo isso- interviu Andrômeda apontando  
para o próprio corpo.

-Isso é discutível!

-Ted!!

-Não fui eu!

-Quem falou isso então?

Então eles começam a ouvir risadas, todos congelam e vão virando o olhar  
lentamente para o hall, lá estava a fonte das risadas, uma pequena menina, aparentando onze anos, cabelos castanhos, escuros e curtos, estava deitada no chão, com a mão em cima da barriga e ria sem parar, ao seu lado havia um homem de porte médio, magro, cabelos castanho platinado, um pouco mais compridos do que um corte normal masculino, parecia um tanto abatido, mas muito feliz, pois ria também, mas de maneira mais discreta que a pequena garota.

-Remo! Nymphadora!

-Tronquilhozinho do papai!!!!

-Hã??

-Pai... segura a onda!- disse a menina, desconcertada.

-Bom, mudando de assunto- disse Lilian- o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom, a (er...) Nymphadora achou que o pai estava demorando muito, o  
que não era normal, então me pediu para vir aqui.- falou Remo.

-Sério filha??

-Pois é mãe...

-Ahn!!! Papai te ama meu chuchu!!- disse Ted, saindo de debaixo do emaranhado que ele, Sirius e Tiago tinham formado.

-Controle-se homem!- disse Andrômeda, segurando o marido.

-Bom, o que estavamos fazendo mesmo?- perguntou Sirius.

-Estavamos todos indo embora- Andrômeda falou- vamos família? Família?

-M-mãe.

-Ted, tá sufocando a menina! Vem, vamos! Até Lily, obrigado pelo jantar,  
estava maravilhoso!

-Ah! Eu é que agra...

-Eu recheei o pato!!

-Mentira você comeu o recheio!

-Hum...- Tiago disfarçou- Tudo bem... Tchau! Voltem sempre!!

-Tchau tia Lilian!

-Tchau querida!

-Tchau trio calafrio!!

-Ei!! Eu estou incluso??- perguntou Remo.

-Até o senhor me deixar chama-lo de Aluado, igual o titio Tiago e o titio Sirius, esta sim!

-Ei! Titio não garota! Não esta vendo que nós temos idade pra sermos seus...

-Primos??- perguntou divertida.

-É! Isso mesmo!!(n/a: imagina se o Sirius ia falar tio... fala sério...) Ei espera! Eu sou seu primo!

Mas eles já tinham ido embora

-Vem Tiago, me ajuda a tirar a mesa e... espera! O que cêis tão fazendo aqui??- perguntou Lily, apontando para Sirius e Remo.

-Como assim??

-Não era pra vocês já terem ido embora??

-Ah!! Que infortuno! Venha Remie! Eu sei quando não sou bem-vindo!- Lily  
espirrou um "mentira".

-Mas eu...- Não deu tempo, Sirius já tinha aparatado, levando junto um  
Remo confuso e indignado.

-O Sirius vai levar uma pedalada assim que chegar na casa dele... Onde já  
se viu?

-Quem vai dar?

-O "Remie", e depois ele vai aparatar pra casa...

---

Lily estava no quarto dormindo, quando o despertador tocou.

-Ah... Levanta Tiago! Precisamos ir trabalhar.

-Ahn... só mais cinco minutinhos...

-Vamos logo, você acha que o departamento do ministério vai se mover  
sozinho?

-Bem que ele podia... é só um feitiçozinho... além disso, disso, pessoas  
grávidas não vão trabalhar.

-Só com cerca de 8 meses de gravides e alem disso você...- Lily deu um  
tapa na própria testa, sussurrou alguma coisa como "deixa pra lá" e foi para  
o banheiro..

---

-Bom dia Longbotton!- uma Lily arrastando o marido cumprimentou a colega de trabalho.

-Bom dia Potter.- respondeu divertida uma mulher de cabelos castanho claros que aparentava a mesma idade que Lily.- isso vale pra você também!- disse olhando para Tiago.

-Hunf... 'dia...- resmungou, aparentando estar com sono.

-Qual é Lily, você bem podia avisar o chefe, ai ele liberava agente...

-Tiago, um mês e meio de gravidez não é razão para se faltar ao trabalho, e  
além disso, eu nem ando enjoada ultimamente!

-Você pode não estar, mas e eu?? Só de pensar em trabalho, já começo a  
passar mal...

-Oh, pobre do feto que esta no seu estômago!

-Não quis dizer útero?

-Não, é estômago mesmo.- e dizendo isso, largou o marido numa cadeira em  
frente a uma escrivaninha e se dirigiu para fora da sala que tinha acabado de entrar, seguiu um corredor iluminado e entrou em outra sala:

-Bom dia Cícero.- disse para o homem mirrado, com óculos fundo de garrafa e um cabelo raspado sentado numa escrivaninha em frente a porta.

-Bom dia Lily! Achei que semana passada você já fosse voltar para a sessão  
de Aurores.

-Eu também, mas acho que Tiago, os Longbotton, olho-tonto e os outros dão conta...o chefe da minha sessão, Scrimgeour, disse que a sessão relacionada a trouxas estava necessitada de ajuda, quem melhor pra entender um "mudlle" senão um outro? Esse tal tio Voldie Morte não tá pegando leve.

-Você fala isso sem medo?

-Não sei, mas acho que devo abusar dele enquanto posso, não tenho um  
bom pressentimento desse cara, e como meu ilustre marido sempre diz, temos que ver o melhor nas coisas e a única coisa engraçada nesse homem é o nome...

-Você quem sabe.

---

-Vem Tiago, meus pais estão esperando!

-Por que você não fotelenou pra eles? Eu já cansei de jantares, já jantamos com meio mundo só pra avisar q eu estou prestes a ter um bebê!

-Ah é? E você tem muitas contrações?

-Haha! Muito bom ruiva! Zoe com o descabelado!

-É mesmo! Não tinha um meio de arrumar a juba não?- mas ele não ouviu e  
continuou falando:

-Além disso as contrações só começam a ocorrer quando o feto já esta semi  
formado!

-Vem Tiago, se você se comportar, te deixo comer uma parte do meu  
canteiro de gerânios.

-Hum... você está me subornando?

-Só garantindo que será um jantar tranquilo- disse desviando o olhar.

-É, funcionou, família Evans, ai vamos nós.

---

Lily estava se analisando no espelho de corpo de seu quarto, Tiago entrou lendo jornal.

-Tiago, eu estou gorda?

-Ihh... – e saiu do quarto.

-Tiago Potter!- volte aqui e nos vamos falar da SUA forma física!

---

Lily estava no tapete da sala, meditando. Tiago, que havia acabado de sair do banho (n/a: mas desde o incidente com as senhoras de respeito, ele se vestia antes de andar pela casa) e já que não tinha visto ela, iria tentar experimentar as novas tulipas que ela tinha plantado.(n/a maldoso: faze o q? se viado ta afetando o paladar dele) e quando ia passar pela sala de estar viu Lily numa posição estranha, mas que infelizmente não seria útil mais tarde, ela estava de olhos fechados e havia cruzado as pernas passando os braços no espaço que ficou no meio e a única parte que a sustentava eram as suas mãos que estavam espalmadas no chão, num equilíbrio bem delicado.

"pra que priva-la da minha pessoa?" pensou Tiago e deu meia volta.

"vamos Lílian, você consegue! É o ultimo estágio do seu pilates!" e sussurrou:

-Força, você esta perto!

pum

-De uma diarréia.

"Eu soltei um pum?? Essa foi a minha conciência??"

Mas ela "sentiu" alguma coisa na sua frente: "hunf, ate já sei quem é..." e abriu os olhos lentamente, pois não queria que nada a desequilibrasse:

-Não adianta, eu sei que é você Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Ela quase caiu para trás quando deu de cara com um cervo adulto com o focinho quase encostando no nariz dela, mas conseguiu se equilibrar. E vendo o olhar maroto que o animal tinha ela o encarou e começou a ameaça-lo:

-Não ouse me...- ela não conseguiu se equilibrar quando ele deu um espiro encorpado e molhado bem na cara dela e acabou caindo de bunda.-SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!! EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO NENHUM MAMÍFERO MONODELFO UNGULADO NA MINHA SALA!! VOCÊ ATRAPALHOU A MINHA YOGA!! EU SEI ONDE VOCÊ MORA COLEGA!DURMA COM UM OLHO ABERTO!!! AI MEU BUMBUM!!!!- uma Lily vermelha de raiva brigava com um Tiago que rachava de rir deitado no lugar onde anteriormente estava o cervo.

-O que foi isso Tiago Potter?

-O meu presente de um mês e duas semanas de gravidez.

-Pra mim?? Isso foi um presente??Você esta contando??- perguntou incrédula.

-Não, pra mim, eu já estou sentindo meus seios pesados, preciso compensar.

-A meu Merlin... Vem, vamos comemorar, "peitchola"(n/a: sabe aqueles  
homem gordos que acabam ficando com uma espécie de peitinho caido??  
Então, esse eh o nome disso.). Que tal irmos comprar roupas para o seu filho?

-A Lilian, não precisa ser tão radical...

-...?

-Pode chama-lo de seu também, eu deixo.

-...

-...

-Alguma coisa a declarar para podermos lembras desse mês?

-Claro, eu nunca mais vou rechear um pato na minha vida.

-Eu já te disse que você comeu o recheio??

* * *

oies!!

eu não morri, olha que mágico!!

eu to postando pq num tem mais o q fazer mesmo, ja q ngm comenta ¬¬

e tbm, meu computador soh volta semana q vem, então não da pra continuar a historia, entom o jeito eh fazer um Ctrl+c Ctrl+v dos capitulos que ja estão postados na floreios (que ca entre nos, são 7...)

Reviews fazem bem a saude da autora e não vao demorar mais do que 3 minutinhos!

Vamos la, eu sei que você quer clicar no lindo botão roxo!!

Não exite!!

Beijos


End file.
